nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24533621-20140323093317/@comment-5041625-20140324013756
It's gonna have to be my ego. Let me use my magical powers as CEO to give you a big fuck you. No, we will not have a Hell in a Cell Last Man Standing match, not because I don't want it, but because you want it. I'll tuck my tail in between my legs for now, and play the coward here, because I'm being smart. I know that you are more than capable of taking me down, but why should I give you the honor of doing it on Raw? I'll choose to wait until Wrestlemania, where I can kick your ass on prime time televison. You'll be obliterated by the man who is nothing more than a main eventer. Let me tell you something, SYED. Alberto del Rio is a main eventer. Michael Maverick is a main eventer. David Falcon is a main eventer. Me, I've transcended their current positions and joined a rank of caliber that only few can even hope to achieve. I am a living fucking legend. See, the difference between you and me is that I earned my legend spot. I fought and fought and fought until I couldn't fight any more. I've started fighting since I made my debut back in the WSE. I had my first big moment when I won the Intercontinental Championship, I had my first career defining moment when I defeated Just RKO Em to end his second WSE Championship reign and create a legacy of my own. Then came along my first World Heavyweight Championship when I beat the living hell out of your buttbuddy COP. COP was unable to recover because I kicked his ass so hard, the poor chap had to retire. Now look at you, you self-proclaimed demonspawn. This is all about me wanting to destroy your everlasting ego. You ruined me for a good seven months are taking the WHC away from me. You came back for me for no fucking reason, and now I think I'm going to do the same. There's nothing else for me left to do. I've done it all, but let me step up and create a rank of my own. A rank above the kinds of you and COP and Drago. When I do what those other tools couldn't and end your undefeated streak at Wrestlemania, people won't look at you or Drago to set the bar for quality and standards, they'll look at Phantom, the real face of the company, the real legend. I woulnd't have my put my wrestling career on the line unless I knew for sure I could take you out, but guess what, I do know for sure I can. Your parlor tricks may impress and even deceive the NWC universe, but I go out each and every week and show them why I'm better than you. Better than you on the mic, I've proved that because when people talk about promo quality, they talk about me. Better than you in the ring, because when I won that Slammy for match of the year back in 2012, the award was given to me. I am capable of carrying this company on my back, with or without you. Undertaker, you may think you have me cornered against the back, but look away for one second and the Phantom will appear right behind you and send you back to hell where you belong.